Kingdom of the Caribbean
The Kingdom of the Caribbean as of the 26th March was officially made a country for the people of it to have their say on how it is run. The country is part of the British Empire (it is a mandate of England) lead by King John Breasly as its head of state who also has the power to elect a government, dissolve parliament and add and fire a Minister of State. Note: This is about the Caribbean as a country, not a self-governing state. History The Caribbean as long as it has stood has always faced leadership problems, The EITC have claimed to have full ownership of the Caribbean for a long time until key officials from England reminded them that it was indeed the British Empire and the Royal Navy on which controlled its waters from harm. Another key problems that the Caribbean has faced is that Piracy and terror has appeared on the seas causing havoc to settlements. The major effecting organizations are the Pirates, EITC/Navy, Jolly Roger, Spain and France, all of which have fought so that they can win over certain parts of it. Government/Monachy The Caribbean is officially owned by the King of Great Britain & Ireland John Breasly. However the Caribbean does have a local government which now manages the people's part of the government, the Official Caribbean Government. Gallery of Leaders/former leaders 400px-John Breasly.jpg|John Breasly, King screenshot_2011-021-19_07-44-20.jpg|Captain Shadow Sail, head of local & public affairs Usman pic.jpg|Usman, the Prime Minister Capture555.png|Benjamin Macmorgan, Former EITC leader Samuel Redbeard.jpg|Samuel Redbeard, EITC Leader Captain Leon.png|Captain Leon, Former EITC Leader Matthew Blastshot.png|Matthew Blastshot, First Sea Lord Locations Kingshead Kingshead the Capital of the Caribbean. As well as being the head city the location is a sign of victory as it is named after the King of England himself John Breasly, to lose Kingshead is to lose the entire Caribbean which would cause havoc to all settlers of the Caribbean. Kingshead is also the location for the Government HQ as well as the palace on which the King of England visits and stays when he comes from England to the Caribbean. Port Royal Port Royal is one of the most important locations in the Caribbean, the port's purpose is to be the HQ for trade to neighbouring ally islands as well as to hold a Navy fort. The fort is surrounded by a town on which many loyal key figures live so that the fort benefits them with providing safety against attacks from afar. Padres Del Fuego ''Content coming soon Cuba Cuba is one of the main islands. On the server Cortevos it is owned by Bill Plunderbones and is where the Gen of Peace Factory of Daggerpaine Industries is located along with the Observatory and the airfield and shipping industry. Tortuga Tortuga is a port in the Caribbean which is used by Pirates for their everyday life. Many famous battles have happened here between EITC and the Pirates however the bravery of the Pirate inhabitants has never failed and has forced the EITC again and again to withdraw all forces. A document of peace on Tortuga is in thought to the Government so that Pirates will have the right to look after their own location and to stop the constant shelling of the city by the EITC which happens daily. '' Guild4cropped.jpg|The Capital, Kingshead Screenshot 2011-05-07 11-25-23.jpg|Ravens Cove, Haunted location Tortugapic.jpg|The Port of Tortuga which has suffered major damage CUBApic.jpg|Cuba which tends to be a peaceful island PORTROYALpic.jpg|Port Royal known as the "Second capital" next to Kingshead DELFUEGO.jpg|Padres Del Fuego holds the Ministry for Interior '' Seas The name's of the Caribbean sea seem to have changed to more modern names, some names such as the Macmorgan Pass and Prime Minister Usman's waters change depending on who is currently in charge of organizations and country *Scotts sea *Pirates Lare *Spanish/French Pass *Capital Pass *Irish Waters *Breasly Bay *PM (Prime Minister) Usman's Waters *Macmorgan Lare *Remembrence Bay *England Bay Government Members King: John Breasly Minister for Local Affairs: Captain Shadow Sail - Independent Prime Minister of the Caribbean: Usman ~ Imperial Party Minister for Interior: Vacant Minister for Pirates: 'Vacant '''Minister for EITC, wikia's & organizations: '''Vacant ''Content expansion coming soon Government '''The government of the Caribbean was intended to be lead by the Prime Minister on the behalf of HM John Breasly, however due to disagreements with the Opposition Captain Shadow Sail and his Official Caribbean Government, John Breasly was forced to make Shadow Sail head of local affairs. Usman, the Prime Minister still leads the Government its only ruling party the Imperial Party on which he is leader of. Rumours have spread that the Kingdom is thinking of sacking Shadow Sail and setting up their own government, no comments have yet been released. Below is everything you need to know: Government members *Captain Shadow Sail *Usman Political Parties: (single party state) *'Caribbean Imperial Party' Party leaders *'Leader of the Imperial Party: '''Usman Job Descriptions *'Leader of the Official Caribbean Government ~ Is said to rule the government and to be in front of the Prime Minister. The position however is said to in the future is to be abolished as its takes the place of the Prime Minister who is intended to lead the Government. The office holder is Captain Shadow Sail. '''THIS HAS BEEN ABOLISHED *'Prime Minister of the Caribbean '~ Leader of the government. The PM is elected by not members of the Caribbean but by the King himself. Only the most popular and trusted members are given this position. The office holder is Usman *'Minister for Interior '~ Leads everything to do with the Caribbean itself, the Interior Minister is in charge of the Police Force, Secuirty force and any other affairs to do within the Caribbean. The position is currently vacant. *'Minister of Public & Local Affairs '~ Keeps order among the people individually, and as a whole. Held by Shadow Sail. ﻿ People needed Below are the people we need: *Member of Parliament for Kingshead ~ Usman *Member of Parliament for Port Royal *Member of Parliament for Padres Del Fuego *Member of Parliament for Tortuga *Member of Parliament for Cuba *Member of Parliament for Spanish realms *Member of Parliament for French realms *Member of Parliament for Port Tarrif ﻿''' Cresent Pallace The Cresent Pallace is the official parliament building for the Caribbean. As well as being the governing building it is used as the HQ for the EITC & Navy. Kings.jpg|The Capital Kingshead which holds the Crescent Palace Our National anthem '''Our national anthem is from the Hohenfriedberger Marsh which was used by Prussia (Germany). ' ' The Flag of Voice Our flag represents many things, red is for the bloodshed which has accrued in the past, white is for the voice for the public, the black is a reminder from the past while the crescent moon looks over us always as we progress into the future. Uniforms of Officers Our officers of the Royal Navy, EITC and security forces normally wear the same clothing. Uniforms of Soldiers1.png|Midshipman Uniformsofsoldiers2.png|(Acting) Lieutenant Uniformsofsoldiers3.png|Lieutenant Uniformsofsoldiers4.png|Lieutenant Commander Uniformsofsoldiers5.png|Captain Uniformsofsoldiers6.png|Commander Uniformsofsoldiers7.png|Commodore Security forces Due to uprisings and revolts the Caribbean has a large amount of security forces at its disposal at any time. Most of the uprisings end in bloodshed as the Caribbean Imperial Party leaders normally have a crackdown upon protesters by shooting them with Cannons, grenades and bullets alike. Eitc noob 6.png|Security forces appearing to be shooting down pirates in Padres Redcoat shooting.JPG|A group of Security forces shooting Uniforms red.jpg|Uniforms of the Security forces Category:Governments Category:Fan Locations Category:POTCO